


if the sky comes falling down

by pettigrace



Series: sing it like a hummingbird [7]
Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Superman & Lois), Gen, Identity Issues, Inner Dialogue, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: Anyway, the point is: he has his brother’s back.That’s how it was supposed to go, at least.Reality, of course, turns out way differently.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Jordan Kent
Series: sing it like a hummingbird [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757428
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	if the sky comes falling down

**Author's Note:**

> A little something about the sibling dynamics of Jordan & Jonathan Kent. I'm really intrigued to see how they show's gonna go for them.
> 
> The title is from Avicii's "Hey Brother".

“ _Someone’s gotta watch out for you_ ,” Jonathan told Jordan, and he’s meant it. 

It’s become something of a mantra at this point, something he’s ingrained in his mind and his body; so much so, that sometimes he checks for Jordan before focusing on his own needs. He doesn’t mind it, not one bit. When his mom tells him to make sure Jordan’s not left out at school, all Jonathan does is nod and get on with it. He would’ve done it anyways. When Jordan lashes out, Jonathan is there to talk him down, he’s the one who can make him talk where their dad fails. He’s never minded it.

He knows that Jordan’s needed someone to lean onto, and even if he never much understood his outbursts, Jonathan was there. It’s like an instinct.

And Jordan his brother, so of course he’d be there. He’d be there to help him get in and out of social interactions as he wishes - stirr the conversation in the right direction when it goes somewhere that Jordan can’t follow without screwing up. He’d be there to make sure Jordan’s not completely isolated. He’d be there to let Jordan talk as much or as little as he needs, to get whatever it is out of your system, even if he’d act like it’s a burden because that’s what society expects of a teenage boy (and Jonathan knows what the people expect, sometimes he feels like he’s the only one who catches onto that).

Anyway, the point is: he has his brother’s back.

That’s how it was supposed to go, at least.

Reality, of course, turns out way differently.

Jonathan is self-aware to realize that there’s a difference in _making plans_ and how they turn out, eventually. And he doesn’t mind, not really. Don’t get him wrong, it _would_ be cool as hell to have superpowers - not to mention the fact that _their dad has been Superman all along_?! - but, just like he’s said, he doesn’t need them to excel. He manages just fine without.

He’s not jealous of Jordan. At least, he doesn’t think he is.

No, there’s something else that bothers him.

Because… if Jordan’s got powers suddenly, if he can fight back and do all the amazing things that they’ve seen Superman ( _their dad_ ) do… then where does that leave Jonathan? It’s not like he’s shaped his whole life around looking out for his brother, yeah, but still… It feels weird to think about it.

It feels weird to realize that _Jordan’s_ looked out for _him_.

Not once, but twice. And that just during their stay in Smallville.

_Has_ Jonathan ever even really been looking out for Jordan? Or had he just thought so? Maybe he’s never even achieved anything in calming him down, in fighting his battles for him. Maybe it’s all been a creation of _his_ imagination, to make _him_ feel better, superior. 

Jonathan never thought he was a _hero_ or a _saviour_ . He just… he thought he was a good brother, at least. Now he isn’t so sure any more - maybe he’s been a fool all along, stepping in where he didn’t need to. Had he held Jordan back? Maybe he would have developed his powers sooner if Jonathan had let him. Maybe _he’s_ been the reason for Jordan’s struggles, because he has been suffocating him this entire time and--

The truth is that Jonathan doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know what his purpose is any more. In this family, at least. He’s still Jonathan Kent, the athlete, the social butterfly, that much is true. That doesn’t change, even if his mom isn’t just the most famous reporter, like, ever, but his dad’s a freaking superhero, too. What changes, though, that he isn’t Jonathan Kent, the brother of the silent Jordan, anymore.

What is he, to Jordan, really when he’s not his protector any more? Jonathan feels like he’s lost his footing and, for once, he is _not_ the one who carries on, flying despite it all. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/raphaelsantjago).


End file.
